The School
The School The School is a level made by Huge Hand. You start at a pupils table and drive over a grey pencil. The pencil acts as a bridge to the top of a red book. Then you go over an eraser that says: Wipe-Out. In the background you can see the pupils hand. If the player is too slow over the book, the pupil will crush you with two other books. Then you push a red pencil in the right position so it becomes a ramp onto the edge of a window. Through the glass you can see a brown bird that seems to be looking at a teenagers hand. In his hand, he is holding a green pencil. Together with his hand and arm, it becomes another ramp up to his shoulder. To help the player get up, two boost panels assists you to hold your speed. When you get to his shoulder, you can jump to his other arm if you have enough speed. That way,you can compete the level faster. If the player doesn't have enough speed, he must bike down his stomach and over his leg. Then you land on his table and drive over a book and another eraser. In the background two books read: Dictionary, and the other History. At the edge of the table you can push down a pencil sharpener. (If you got on top of his other arm earlier, you can jump over it.) It will help you cushion your fall. On the floor, a water bottle may also help with the fall. A sign will then say: ¨The Mouse Hole¨ and an arrow to the right. Then you will see a mouse peeking out of a mouse hole. This is a reference to two of flatis's levels, The Office and The Mouse Hole. The mouse is looking at another pupils hand. The boy is picking up an orange pencil that he probably dropped by accident. Unfortunately, someone also dropped some yogurt, so many ants have gathered. Two ants are just eating the yogurt, while the other three climb up his hand. If you continue to the right you will exit the classroom and out to the walkways. Right outside the door you can see the pupil with the ants all over his feet. The pupil will also say ¨Yuck!¨ because of the ants. One of his feet is raised into the air, so if the player is too slow, he will get stepped on. The other foot is seen being climbed by several ants, what happens to them is unknown. After that you must pass under a foot that is walking. If you pass, you will bike over a small bag and a lunchbox. These make a bumpy ramp so that you can get on top of a girls shoe. Pass over her shoe and you can cross the finish line. In the background you can see her about to pick up a key and saying: ¨There it is!¨ It is suspected that the next part will start from there. Trivia -Only one person in the level is seen to have a face. -The pupil that you bike over is asleep and wears a red T-shirt. -The sequel is already being made. Category:Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Levels created by Huge Hand Category:Huge Hand